Blackfall's Story
by Firestar9119
Summary: Blackfall escapes from his father's brutality, only to have to face his brother's. This is my first fanfic, so I would enjoy some positive feedback. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

In the dead silence of night, a small jet black kit with snow white paws, deep blue eyes, white rings around his tail, and one white ear lay listening intensely for the return of his father.

He never enjoyed seeing his father. The kit shook when he thought of his father's name and his history in some far-off forest. The small kit also thought of his name's history. Unlike his father's name, the kit's was noble. Special. The kit's name was Blackfall, a warrior name. On a kit it seemed strange and out of place. The kit, however, would live up to his namesake. Blackfall's great, great grandfather was also named Blackfall. He was the leader of Thunderclan, therefore given the name Blackstar, and many cats revered him as a natural born leader.

He once brought peace to the ever warring cats of Shadowclan, and fought a pack of rats single-handedly, not getting a scratch on him.

Blackstar was a great leader, but one day an adder attacked Blackstar in the camp. Unfortunate for him and all cats of the forest he was on his last life. Cats of all the clans were crushed when they heard of Blackstar's demise, and came to offer sympathies to Thunderclan. He was the first cat named Blackfall, the most noble of names. The small kit waiting for his father's return was the second Blackfall. His father scoffed at the name, but his mother, Shadow, knew he would live up to the noble name. His father, on the other hand, was named Scourge. Somewhere in the dark, it started to rain, making the gloom worse. Scourge was once a kittypet runt named Tiny, and his brother and sister never let him play with them, and bullied him constantly. He asked his mother about the forest one day, but his mother said that very mean cats lived there.

After a few moons, Tiny ventured out into the dark, dangerous forest all alone. He ran across a patrol, and a cat, a very large cat at that, set his apprentice on him, wanting to kill the poor kittypet. He very nearly did. From then on there he swore vengeance on the warriors of the forest.

When Scourge was older, and full grown, he was still the size of an apprentice. He declared war on the forest, murdering many, many cats in the process. He was soon run out of the forest, by the remaining warriors. That is only one reason that Blackfall hated his father, however.

Blackfall sometimes witnessed Scourge killing other cats, kits even. He would drag his two kits along with him to witness, or as he said it "learn" his awful methods of murdering defenseless cats for no reason other for the joy of it.

Blackfall sighed and watched his brother, Goldentail roll restlessly in his sleep. Goldentail … yet another warrior name on a kit. Blackstar's deputy, and his brother, was named Silvertail. Silvertail's body was half silver and half golden. The same went for Goldentail.

Lightning flashed outside of the barn, blinding Blackfall for a minute. "Ha, ha, ha, now what's wrong with the little kit, huh?!" Scourge's voice boomed through the barn as Blackfall stood up and growled. "Well?! I'm talking to you kit!" Scourge again spat out words at his young kit.

Blackfall yowled and lunged at Scourge's throat. "Wha ...?" Scourge said confused. "Oh I see what you're doing now, kit!" Scourge yelled, even though Blackfall had already ripped out his throat and shredded his belly in ribbons.

"Gah …" Scourge stumbled around and fell.

"No … no …" Blackfall whispered into the darkness. "Goldentail!" Blackfall yelled, waking up his brother. "I'll explain on the way! We have to go! Now Goldentail!" Blackfall shouted, running off into the darkness, Goldentail following on his heels.

"He came in and … and I smelled blood on him! Fresh blood! Kit blood!" Blackfall yowled over the rain. "I lunged and … and killed him. He didn't realize that I was attacking!"

Goldentail yowled back "Blackfall! We have to get out of this rain! We'll talk about it later!"

"Fine! I think I see a cave!" Blackfall yelled. A moment later they were in a relatively dry cave shaking water off their pelts. "Look, Blackfall I understand why you did what you did … But we left Shadow."

"I know, Goldentail. Look, I'm sorry that we left her, but we knew it was going to happen, right?" '

"Well … yes." He said with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry, Goldentail. I know you loved her." Blackfall said the words gently, thinking of times Shadow played with Goldentail, and tried to coax Blackfall to play.

Goldentail chuckled and said, "Yeah, I remember too."

"We should get some sleep if we're goanna keep up this pace."

"Alright" Goldentail agreed.

"I'll take watch" Blackfall said.

"Fine. Wake me if you're tired" Goldentail replied


	2. Chapter 2

It was now dawn, and both the kits were well rested. "C'mon Goldentail. We have to go now"

"Hmm?" was the only response.

"Fine then" Blackfall muttered under his breath and nipped Goldentail's ear, and yelled "WAKE UP!" in Goldentail's face.

"Ok, Ok!" Goldentail yelled back while Blackfall laughed.

"We should hunt or something" Goldentail suggested.

"Good Idea, Goldentail!" Blackfall immediately said, because he knew that Goldentail would suggest that.

Blackfall has a special ability … He can read other cat's minds. No one knew it except Blackfall and Goldentail.

Goldentail also has ability. His pelt, when it hits the sun, shines so brightly it can temporarily blind other cats if they look at the bright light. He once tried it on Blackfall but of course it didn't do much because of Blackfall's ability.

The two kits set out to get moving away from the cave, the barn, wherever they had been. Luckily Blackfall was a good hunter for his age, as they were both hungry. He caught a plump rabbit big enough for both of the kits. When they finished eating, they set out once again.

…

~Many Moons Later~

"Goldentail!" Blackfall called to his brother, both now full grown.

Goldentail appeared and said "Yeah Blackfall?"

"We gotta get back to camp. Gather your prey up." The cats were new additions to a warrior clan, Skyclan. They set out and soon returned to camp, laden with much-needed prey. Greenleaf was late and hunting was hard.

"Blackfall, Goldentail!" cried the voice of their leader. "You two are safe!" she sounded relieved. Blackfall dropped his prey and said

"You thought we weren't coming back? We would never disappoint you! After all, you are our favorite leader!"

"I'm your only leader!" Leafstar cried out. Goldentail was laughing. Soon the other cats came out for sharing tongs. Blackfall picked up a plump rabbit and padded over to a spotted she-cat, named Hollyheart. She was followed by a small kit, their daughter, Spottedkit. Blackfall sat down and licked his mate.

"How did the hunt go, Blackfall?"

"Oh, it was good. All I've been doing lately is arranging everything because Leafstar made me deputy when Smallfoot died." Spottedkit bounced over to her father and started squeaking

"Daddy, look what I found!" Spottedkit dropped a stone at his paws. Blackfall chuckled and picked it up.

"Where did you get this?" Spottedkit started bouncing in place and said

"Over near Poppy's den!" Poppy was a she-cat who used to be a kittypet, but because of her old age, the Twolegs got a young kit and abandoned Poppy in a ditch. She would have died if a hunting patrol of a few apprentices and their mentors hadn't gone a little bit too far. Poppy joined the elders den, and was now the sole resident of it. Poppy was a nice cat, and told all of the kits stories every day. Spottedkit especially liked her because the stories were so interesting and she had never heard anything like them before. Poppy's den was up in a cave high up in the ravine.

…

It was a few days later when the flood came. It had devastated Skyclan. The camp was all but destroyed. Poppy had sadly died and all repairs on the camp grinded to a halt. Blackfall and Leafstar had buried the body, as there were no other elders. The camp was covered in the sharp wire that the twolegs used. No place was safe for the kits anymore. A few members of the clan had caught greencough as an effect of the cold. One of them was Hollyheart. There was a shortage of catmint, as it was all washed away. Spottedkit was terrified. So was Blackfall


	3. Chapter 3

~Half a Moon Later~

"I'm sorry, Blackfall. There is nothing that we can do." Said the medicine cat, Greyleaf. "Hollyheart's greencough has worsened to an extremely rare and lethal form of the sickness …. It is called Blackcough."

"No, no, no, no," Blackfall yowled, making half the clan jump with fright to see the great warrior so terrified.

"There has to be something that you can do," Blackfall meowed pitifully.

"I am sorry Blackfall," Greyleaf pushed some poppy seeds toward Blackfall. "They will help you sleep, and you are in dire need of rest."

"I don't need rest, I need Hollyheart!" Blackfall was furious, his eyes blazing. "Catmint! We have catmint!"

"Blackfall, catmint won't work!"

"You're a sorry excuse for a medicine cat," Blackfall yelled. "How am I supposed to explain to my kit that her mother is going to die!?"

"I don't know!" The attention of most of the cats in the clan had been captured. Everyone knew that Hollyheart had the version of greencough that was even more lethal and contagious than usual. Hollyheart had been moved to the outskirts of the ravine to reduce the chances of other cats catching the horrid sickness.

Hollyheart started coughing and hacking. It was worsening. Blackfall went to her and whispered "I'm sorry Hollyheart." Blackfall ran.

~Goldentail~

He saw Blackfall running. Blackfall was an extremely agile cat, and due to his powers, always knew what was in front of him. He would find the best route through the forest. He was also extremely fast. He had a powerful spring, due to how muscular his legs were, giving him extra power to propel forward.

"Blackfall! Blackfall, what are you doing?! Where are you going?!"

Blackfall said in his deep rumble, "I am leaving. Forever." This last word was said with extra emphasis. He quickened his pace and disappeared from Goldentail's view. Goldentail was less powerful and slower than his brother, but he could use his power. "No, no. He'll see it coming…" Goldentail was muttering to himself. It was a habit he had developed, being an outcast in Skyclan, always in the shadow of his brother.

"Revenge," Goldentail gasped suddenly. "I can take revenge on my brother, the cat who forced me to leave the only cat I care about in this world." "The cat who has always overshadowed me, has always been … the better of us, and I was always just little old Goldentail, always forgotten, never picked for any patrols or anything useful." "It was ALWAYS HIM!"

~Blackfall~

"No, no, this is not happening. This is a dream… WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" Blackfall was also talking to himself, though this rambling was fueled by despair, desperation. Not grandiose images of revenge like his traitorous brother. A sudden thought came to Blackfall's head. Spottedkit, his daughter, the tiny kit that was so adventurous, so energetic. He was leaving her behind. He couldn't turn back now, no, not this far. So far… So far from his dying mate, his terrified kit.

Waves of the color blue flooded his mind. The strongest part of his power was seeing emotions, in waves of color. Varying shades. A deep blue for despair, a slightly lighter color for grief, and a light robin's egg blue shade for sadness. For mourning? It was the deepest shade of black imaginable. Such a strong emotion deserved a strong color to represent it. Rage was a blood-red color. Feelings of revenge? A shade of light red. However, Goldentail's shade of revenge was a red so dark that it was almost black. The color was terrifying. The emotions that he was reading off of himself was a dark purple color. Terror and despair mixed together, he supposed.

He had to get away as fast as he could. There was a chance, no matter how small, that Goldentail could catch him. "No, that is impossible," Blackfall was reassuring himself that he would be safe. That he could start a new life in one of the distant clans, near where he had grown up. That those cats would protect him and in return he would protect those cats. Shadow had told tales about the great warriors of the forest, whereas his father Scourge had spat on the mere mention of those clans. Blackfall knew the truth. The clans were a mix of good and bad. Good were the clans of thunder, wind, and river. The clan of shadow was evil. It had the bad cats that Shadow told the stories about.

He knew where he had to go. The clan of braveness, of courage. The clan of thunder. He must go to the legendary leader of flame. If he was alive. If not, he would go to the blizzard. His true name slipped Blackfall's mind, as had the true names of the clans and the leader of flame. He knew it was simple, easy to remember for most, but with Blackfall's powers came a single drawback. The simplest things, like names, or details of his mother's stories. Gone. He would only remember the most basic terms to call the four clans by. When he saw it the details would come flooding back to him.

Waves of a deep summer green came into Blackfall's mind. Confidence. He could not hear the thoughts of any other cats in the area, it must be from him. Confidence. Confident that he would find the clan, find the flame cat or the blizzard cat. Suddenly a quick flash of gold. "H … happiness …" Blackfall whispered to himself. Happiness. He was glad to be away from all his duties as a deputy, glad to have a moment to himself. For how long though?

~ Five moons later~

~Goldentail~

"Still on the trail, stay on the trail." Goldentail had been tracking Blackfall for five moons. Along the scent trail, he interrogated other cats he came across, demanding to know if they had seen a large, intimidating cat come this way. Several said that he had been by, some said that he had helped them with any number of problems, no matter how small. The feelings of revenge, or ruling, of killing his brother had obviously not subsided. They had worsened. After the interrogations, Goldentail would blind some cats if he didn't like what information they had given him. Or worse, he would give them a slow and painful death. He had, of course, learned from the best.

Goldentail had always supposed that he would anticipate the days when he was full grown, and would have plenty of opportunities to kill. Even as a kit, these dark fantasies of murder had occupied his mind. He seemed to be such an innocent little kit. Scourge's teachings had obviously destroyed that innocent kit. He realized that it had been his brother that Shadow had favored. She always seemed to have given Blackfall the best mice, even though he could obviously hunt for himself. Goldentail had gotten the scraps, probably what Blackfall didn't want from his meals. Goldentail had always thought that it was the other way around. How had he missed this bit of information, this love that he thought that he had from his mother had always been love for Blackfall, and probably just tolerance for him.

Scourge had taken Goldentail on far more late night hunts. No, not for mice or shrews, or any small prey like that, but the larger prey. The kits that Scourge killed, sometimes even let Goldentail kill, and the apprentices that Scourge gave a slow death. To Goldentail, it had all been great fun. It had all been a game. He thought that the young cats were just sleeping, until he took his first life. Then came a surge, a terrific surge of power, a sense of meaning, a sense that he belonged in this world. This world that no doubt feels so safe and secure to many cats. Well this world is far from safe. It was a bad, bad world. This world was full of bad cats, full of death at every turn. Full of danger. The bad cats were far more numerous than the good cats that do no harm, that are perfect. This last thought was thought with contempt, with hatred. Goldentail despised these cats. His brother was one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N- Hey peeps. I hope that if you read this you enjoy. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, I type in the dark most of the time. This is my first fanfic, so I would enjoy some feedback. Anyways peace out my beautiful people. - M) (P.S I made, like, ten mistakes while writing this. Oops.) *Disclaimer~ I don't own Warriors. All I own is a laptop. Yay for me.***

~Blackfall~

He had traveled to the barn that he faintly remembered living in as a young kit. He walked inside. It smelled of a … Familiar cat. A musky smell of mouse and the sweet smell of the hay that the farmers dumped in here for us. Blackfall felt so, so very tired. He had been running and running for five moons. He had been terrified for five moons. He curled up in an especially soft, fragrant section of the hay and drifted off to sleep.

~A Few Hours Later~

Blackfall awoke. He sensed a cat above him. A light, light green. Spring green. The color of his mother's eyes. Or so he thought. He was alert, although having awoke just moments before. He sprang up, towering over the old, pure black cat with pale green eyes. "Sh … sh … Shadow…"

"Blackfall?" "Is that my little kit?" "Oh my little Blackfall and Goldentail."

His ears pricked up and he bristled when she said "Goldentail." "Shadow… Goldentail is … not good anymore."

A dark shadow passed over her eyes. "What do you mean? My little kit is such a good little boy."

Blackfall noticed it then. The crazy glint in her eyes. The dreamy way she spoke. His mother had gone insane, probably never getting over her kits leaving her. Crazy. Eccentric, whatever he called it, he knew he had to get away. Fast as he could.

A plan formed. Do what his mother said until she tired and fell asleep. No, no that might never work. Back in Skyclan there had been a young cat. He … Blackfall had found him in the thin woods near the ravine, rambling, insane. He kept murmuring something about caves in a mountain, something about a tribe. A mountain tribe. The cat never fell asleep, just kept rambling. Rambling until he died either of hunger, thirst, or exhaustion.

His mother, though had to have some amount of sanity still in her. She was alive, after years. She must know that she had to sleep, eat, and drink. Still it might be hours before she tired. "Go with it, Blackfall." He muttered to himself.

A frown formed on Shadow's face. "Where is Goldentail? He was right here."

"He… He went out … ummm hunting." He said this with hesitation.

"Oh, well that's good. He needs to practice."

"Yes … Yeah. He needs to practice. He might need to hunt for himself someday. Speaking of that, are you hungry," Blackfall said.

She smiled. "Oh Blackfall, always taking care of his mother. Such a good little kit, you and your brother. Yes Blackfall, I would love to have a plump mouse to eat. Such a good kit…"

His chance! His chance to escape from this crazy cat that was his mother. Escape and leave his insane mother. With the chance that Goldentail would follow his trail, find his mother and kill her when he saw how insane she was.

"I'll be right back, Mother." He felt a weight on his heart. He was leaving his mother after having been separated from her for … what, two years? Robin's egg blue. Sadness. He had loved his mother, but had never had much contact with her. Blackfall was a very stoic cat. He had not loved her with the absolute love that Goldentail had loved her with. He had loved her so deeply. He had sensed it. It was the first emotion he had sensed, Goldentail's love. It was a deep pink. Blackfall had always thought that it had fit, the color. When Blackfall had sensed it on himself, it was just a light, pale pink.

He had never felt very powerful emotions. Except for when he was at Skyclan. With … With Hollyheart … Hollyheart and Spottedkit. Blackfall had hated leaving them. Hollyheart had probably died by now and Starclan knew what had happened to Spottedkit.

Blackfall tried his best to shake off the thoughts. Escape was the only important thing right now. But he didn't _want to. _He wanted to stay and help his mother. He wanted to make it up to her; he felt as if he had not loved her enough. He loped out of the barn, to look for a nice plump mouse, just like his mother had wanted. Then after giving her the mouse, he would leave and find the clans.

~Raven~

He watched the large cat leave, the cat that looked … just like himself. Just like him. He was a very, very large cat, if the humans had seen him, he probably would have been shot. He was as large as a wolf, and as muscular as one too. He looked just like Raven himself, the same jet black, and the same snow white, all in the right places. Raven felt very frustrated, he couldn't see_ who _this cat was. Raven had a power like some other cats - strange, they all seemed to be somehow related to him; it was possible that this wolf-cat was related to him - his power was that he could tell who a cat – or a human for that matter – was. Personality, name, nickname, who they were basically. However, he could not figure out who this cat was. He was close enough to read him. Raven reached a decision. Follow the wolf-cat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let's see if you can figure out who Raven is! Anyways, I'll probably be updating in a day or two. The weekend is over and I've run out of pre-typed chapters. Oh no. Love you peeps and PEACE THE HECK OUT.- M.**


End file.
